


First!

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First!

Seiran sank down on the edge of Shuurei’s bed in the imperial harem, head in his hands. “And then he asked me to sleep with him!” He saw in his memory Ryuuki’s eyes as the new Emperor had propositioned him—intent, as full of need for him as ever, but no longer a child’s eyes—and tried to ignore the flash of heat that went through him. ‘We like Shuurei a lot,’ he remembered that strangely deep timbred voice telling him, ‘but we like you too, Seiran.’

“Well, why don’t you though?” Shuurei asked, dragging his attention back to the present. “I mean… you want to, don’t you?”

Seiran jerked back full-bodied with the force of his horrified denial. “I! But you… And he’s my… Ojou-sama!!” Her eyes met his calmly in the mirror; she drew her hairbrush steadily through her long hair without letting him look away.

“You know… ‘Tou-san told me a story the other day? About a little boy he used to see sometimes in the Archives. The boy… he suffered every day, always came to the archives covered with injuries. Out of everyone in the palace, he had only one person to love him, and even that person had to leave. All this time, Ryuuki’s been doing his best all alone, while I had ‘Kaa-san and ‘Tou-san and Seiran. How could I object, if you were able to make him even a little happy?”

“Ojou-sama…” Seiran breathed, watched her mouth settle into the determined little moue she wore when the world didn’t yet conform to her ideals. He stood and crossed to stand behind her, smiling ruefully at her reflection. “I really can’t win against you, can I?” The long silk fall of her hair brushed against the back of his hand as he reached around to stroke her cheek. A pale blush spread under his fingers as she turned to look up at him. “What would I do,” he murmured as he ducked his head, “if I couldn’t stay by your side?” Her breath caught against his lips, smooth and gentle as a gift, and suddenly she seemed so beautiful, small and strong and _beautiful_ that it hurt, sharp in his chest, to even think of having to let her go.

He was still curled like that around her, tasting her breath, when the door opened and the happy caroling of Shuurei’s name strangled and died.

“…We’ve interrupted something.” Ryuuki had just stopped, half in and half out the door to Shuurei’s chambers in the imperial harem. “We didn’t know… Shuurei and Seiran were like that? So. We see.” He looked…broken, looking between the two of them like he didn’t know what to do. “We should go.”

The words tore out of his throat on their own, “Heika! Ryuuki—wait.” The crimson of Shuurei’s sleeve flashed in the corner of his eye as she reached for the retreating figure in the door; he was already past her though, just fast enough to catch Ryuuki’s hand as he tried to slip back into the darkness. “Don’t go.”

“Aniue…” Ryuuki’s eyes fixed on his, pain-wide and confused, before Shuurei padded up next to them.

“Come in,” she pressed, quiet. “It’s too cold out there for just your nightrobe.” Her small rough hand slipped into the one Seiran wasn’t holding. “How many times do I have to tell you?” Seiran stroked down the Emperor’s back, gentling him like a skittish mare, as Shuurei led them far enough into her rooms to let the door fall shut behind them. “It’s not…like you think.”

Ryuuki was still looking back and forth between them; slowly, he drew his face into a feeble attempt at a theatrical pout. “Ne…Shuurei’s giving kisses? No fair—Seiran got a kiss. I want one too,” he said, half-joking, like he expected to be thrown out any minute alone into the night. Seiran held his breath, eyes locked on his lady as he pressed his chest to Ryuuki’s back and blocked his exit.

Shuurei looked almost as afraid as Ryuuki; Seiran saw the expression and let himself relax—Ojou-sama never let fear stop her from doing what she thought was right. And sure enough, a moment later she closed her eyes and nodded. “Un. That sounds fair.” She had to go on tip-toe to brush her lips against Ryuuki’s; when she would have pulled away, the emperor fastened his arms around her waist, fit her into the curve of his body so he could take her mouth properly, hungrily. The muscles in his shoulders shifted against Seiran’s chest as he balanced her weight against them; Seiran choked back a low noise of want as he watched Shuurei melt into his brother’s kiss.

“Enough,” she whispered when Ryuuki finally let her go. She tucked a stray lock of hair back away from her face. Ryuuki’s harsh breathing was loud in the silence around them, pressing rhythmically against Seiran’s body. “Seiran—”

“Un. I remember, Ojou-sama. I won’t run away.” He smiled at her, proud and open, until she nodded, stepped back to sit again, a little shaky, at her dressing table. Ryuuki turned in his arms, eyes hesitant with a question he didn’t voice. “I already told you, didn’t I?” he asked casually, threading his fingers through Ryuuki’s pale hair. “Despite the resemblance, I’m Imperial Guard Seiran, not Seien.” Ryuuki’s eyes went wide with understanding as Seiran bent his head to steal a kiss of his own. Ryuuki’s thin fingers fisted in Seiran’s jacket, white knuckled. “You’re my sworn Emperor; there will be no limits to my devotion to you.” Ryuuki moaned softly against his lips.

“Sei…ran.” The dart of Ryuuki’s tongue against his lips made Seiran gasp; he felt himself harden, pressed closer against the man in his arms. Over Ryuuki’s shoulder, Shuurei was watching them with a fragile, determined look. She met his eyes and nodded once, and he smiled at her as he tumbled Ryuuki into her bed. The panicked look Ryuuki shot at her as he arched up between Seiran’s solid body and the soft give of the mattress made them both laugh.

“It’s ok,” she said. “It’s… I can’t, yet. There are still many things… it’s different, for a woman. But for you two, it’s ok. And I’d like to stay.”

And just like that, Ryuuki relaxed all over, pressed kisses desperately against any part of Seiran he could reach so that Seiran wanted to tell him, ‘I know… I know. I love her too,” and couldn’t past the breathless demand of Ryuuki’s lips against his own. So all he managed was, “Like this,” twisting Ryuuki’s body, turning him to lie on his side so Shuurei could see the heave of his chest as Seiran slid one hand inside his half-undone robe, the flush of his cheeks as Seiran bared his chest and thighs, wrapped one hand around the erection jutting out between fallen cascades of silk. Seiran fitted his own body close against his brother’s, hoarded jealously the moan Ryuuki couldn’t quite silence, the catch of Shuurei’s breath as she watched them.

“Aniue…Aniue…” Ryuuki was whispering, pushing franticly at the layers of Seiran’s uniform. Seiran shrugged out of them, let them fall to the floor, clutter up the room’s escape routes; Ryuuki’s soft pale hands played over his bare skin and all his breath left him in a low hiss he couldn’t hold back.

“Shh… I’ll take care of you.” Shuurei’s eyes on them left him feeling feverish, like the beginnings of a bad sunburn, and Ryuuki pressed his hips back to trap Seiran’s cock between their bodies, rocking back against him until he was gasping. His fingers pressed so tightly against Ryuuki’s hipbones that bruises were already starting to bloom underneath them.

“Aniue… there isn’t anything… we need…” Seiran fitted his hand again around Ryuuki’s arousal, growling his satisfaction as Ryuuki failed to get out his sentence. The flush on Shuurei’s face had gone a deep red, high on her cheeks, as she panted.

“I’ll give you everything you need,” Seiran promised, leaning down to tongue at the shell of his brother’s ear. He tightened his grip, added another flex of his wrist at the end of each stroke as Ryuuki cried out. “Next time, if you want, we can do more. I’ll be here. We’ll both still be here.” And just like that, Ryuuki arched back against his chest and came all over his hands.

“Seiran…” Shuurei asked, rising hesitantly. She didn’t move towards the bed until he beckoned. He watched as she padded slowly towards them and settled down on Ryuuki’s other side, curled around his body to rest her head on Seiran’s shoulder. He lifted his soiled hand on a whim and watched, achingly hard and tight-chested, as she licked Ryuuki’s cum off of his fingertips.

“You two…” Ryuuki asked, hushed, between them.

“It’s ok,” Shuurei said firmly, and gathered Ryuuki hair back gently so he could take Seiran’s cock in his mouth. “The three of us will work something out.”


End file.
